Aladyn i Alibaba
'Aladyn i Alibaba '(アラジンとアリババ, Arajin to Aribaba) to pierwszy odcinek, pierwszego sezonu anime Magi - the Labirynth of Magic. Podsumowanie Aladyn spotyka Alibabę , który wyjawia mu swoje ambicje, by stać się bogatym zdobywcą lochów. Obydwaj udają się do Lochu w Qishan . Streszczenie W retrospekcji widać jak Aladyn upada na kolana, mówiąc, że wolałby umrzeć niż zostać w miejscu, w którym aktualnie się znajdował. Zapytał Ugo , kim jest, jednak ten nie chciał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, natomiast dodał, że jest w stanie spełnić każde życzenie Aladyna, nawet jeśli ten chciałby zostać nieśmiertelny. Wkrótce po tym, widać było Alibabę, który ładował towary dla Budela. Podczas swojego zajęcia, odnalazł młodego chłopca wyjadającego arbuzy. Przedstawił się jako Aladyn. Gdy Budel przyszedł sprawdzić jak radzi sobie Alibaba, przypadkiem odkrył Aladyna, który zjada jego towar. Kupiec zażądał od Alibaby darmowej pracy, do momentu zrekompensowania strat w arbuzach. thumb|left|220px|Alibaba tłumaczy Aladynowi, czym są lochyW nocy tego samego dnia, Aladyn zapytał Alibabę, czym są lochy. Blondyn odpowiedział, że są to tajemnicze budynki, które pojawiły się na całym świecie przed czternastoma latami. Ci, którzy je zdobywają, zyskują sławę i pieniądze, jednak największą nagrodą są Metalowe Naczynia z Dżinem . Następnego dnia, gdy Aladyn podróżował z Alibabą, wpadli na młodą dziewczynę, jak się później okazało, jedna z niewolnic. Aladyn zniszczył jej kajdany, jednak zebrani ludzie na okazywali dezaprobatę, gdyż takie zachowanie równoznaczne było z kradzieżą niewolnika. Budel, który był opiekunem dziewczyny, zagroził Alibabie, że jeśli nie spłaci swoich długów, to zrobi z niego niewolnika. Aladyn zatrzymał go przy pomocy fletu, co sprawiło, że Alibabę i resztę gapiów zatkało. Alibaba spytał, czym jest flet Aladyna, po czym chłopiec odpowiedział, że jest to jego cenny przyjaciel, Ugo. Zafascynowany fletem blondyn zaprosił Aladyna do hostelu. Przełożony Budela, Jamil , wiedział o incydencie z miasta. Nakazał kupcowi, by ten przetransportował wino i niewolników. W hostelu, Aladyn ujawnił swój cel, którym jest spełnienie życzenia Ugo o poszukiwaniu pozostałych Metalowych Naczyń z Dżinem. Gdy Budel ponownie spotkał dwójkę chłopców, zagroził, że Alibaba będzie pracował dla niego, aż do swojej śmierci. Przy transporcie wina i niewolników dowiedzieli się, że uwięzieni ludzie, w tym Morgiana , której kajdany zniszczył Aladyn, zostaną przewiezieni do kopalni. Podczas podróży, karawanę zaatakował pustynny hiacynt. Pomagając Budelowi przy noszeniu ocalałegothumb|Aladyn zrzuca beczki z winem do urwiska. wina, Alibaba zauważył, jak dziecko spada z urwiska, a Morgiana rzuca się na ratunek, niestety obie wpadły do dziury z agresywną rośliną. Zmartwiony Alibaba, uderza Budela w twarz, za to, że bardziej obchodzi go wino niż ludzkie życie, po czym sam poszedł na ratunek dziewczynom. W momencie, gdy obie stały bezpiecznie na górze, Alibaba sam przez przypadek wpadł do urwiska. Aladyn przy pomocy Dżina uratował przyjaciela, co dostrzegł Jamil, zaciekawiony młodym chłopcem. Chwilę po tym wydarzeniu Alibaba i Aladyn wyruszyli do Lochu w Qishan. Postacie w kolejności pojawienia się #Ugo #Aladyn #Alibaba Saluja #Budel #Morgiana #Jamil #Elizabeth #Mina #Goltas #Rashid Saluja'' (wspomnienie)'' Magia *Latający turban Różnice między mangą a anime *W mandze Aladyn został przyłapany na zjadaniu arbuzów przez Sahsę i Leilę z karawany, podczas gdy w anime odkrył go Alibaba. *W anime, Alibaba podróżuje z grupą niewolników, natomiast w mandze jest przewoźnikiem karawany. *Morgiana wystąpiła tylko w anime. Wszystkie wydarzenia z nią zwiazane, nie miały miejsca w mandze. *W mandze, Aladyn obmacał piersi Budela, bedąc podróżnikiem karawany. W anime zrobił to chwilę po tym gdy został przyłapany przez Alibabę w przyczepie gdy zjadał owoce. Kategoria:Media Kategoria:Lista epizodów Kategoria:Wydarzenia w Lochu (Dungeon Arc)